


Playing games with his lost girl

by nalababe



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Neverland (Once Upon a Time), Peter Pan (Once Upon a Time) - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Robbie Kay as Peter Pan, Smut, lost girl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6868867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nalababe/pseuds/nalababe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You catch Peter having a little...alone time. Smut ensues. </p><p>I'm terrible with summaries for short stories but please check it out! Thank you lovlies! ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing games with his lost girl

It had been four months since the shadow took you to Neverland. Four months of dancing around the fire with the lost boys and the always charming Peter Pan. There was something about this enchanting boy, well man in some sorts, that drew you in and made you crave him. While the boys were playing at the camp you snuck away to take a bath at the waterfall. It had always been your favorite place to relax and bathe because it was secluded, hidden amongst the thick forest. You stripped off your clothes and waded into the warm water, enjoying the feeling of being weightless. But you couldn’t shake the feeling that someone was watching you.  
When you went back to the camp you noticed Peter was missing. So you went to look for him. As you walked through the forest you heard a muffled noise coming from just up ahead. You crept up and hid behind a tree and peaked around. That’s when you saw Peter leaned against a tree with one hand over his mouth and the other stroking his impressive length. You gasped and quickly jumped back behind the tree covering your mouth. But it was too late. “Y/N I know you’re there. Just come out.” You slowly came into view and saw that he was clothed again. “Hey Peter…I was just taking a walk…sorry to bother you.” He gave you a knowing look that said he knew that you saw him. “Listen y/n, I didn’t want you to see that. I didn’t want to freak you out or anything…oh fuck it!” He said as he lunged at you, pushing you up against the tree and crashing his lips against yours.  
You didn’t hesitate you immediately kissed him back with just as much passion as him. His tounge traced your lips asking for entrance which you granted. He then grabbed your arms and pinned them above your head and held them there with one hand while the other moved to your waist. You could feel his erection through his pants and let out a soft moan. “You’re mine y/n. Understand?” You nodded and moaned again when he bit your lower lip and moved his free hand to your already soaking folds. He started rubbing circles into you, causing your knees to go weak.  
The next thing you knew you were lying on the ground with vines trapping your wrists above you and your ankles so that your legs were spread wide. “Let’s play a game.” He purred. “Let’s see how many times I can make you cum before I fuck you. Hard.” Your eyes widened and fear crept through your body. “No need to be scared love. I’ll take care of you.” With Peter's reassurance you relaxed. “Then let’s play.” You purred back. With that Pan stripped off your clothes and instantly went to work.  
He kissed you roughly and traced your jaw with his teeth. He worked his way down to your chest and a seductive smile formed on his face. “Let’s see if I can make you cum just from this.” He said as he lowered his lips down to one of your nipples and began sucking and biting as his hand pinched and pulled at your other. You moaned continuously as he worked, throwing your head back from pleasure. He switched sides and continued his slow torture, eventually bringing you over the edge with a loud moan. He laughed darkly and traced his fingers lightly down your stomach and around your inner thighs making you shudder. “Please.” You whimpered. He laughed again and gave you what you wanted.  
His fingers circled your clit, drawing moans from you and making you arch your back. You threw your head back again and closed your eyes. “No.” Pan said harshly. “Open your eyes.” You did as he said and moaned. “Such a good girl. Now I want you to cum for me and this time I want you to scream my name.” You moaned again and bit your lip. He stopped his movement making you squirm and whimper. “Understand?” He asked roughly. “Yes, yes please Peter…” He smiled and continued to work your clit. He then used his other hand to start thrusting his finger inside of you, gradually adding more fingers. The whole time his eyes never left yours.  
You felt your orgasm starting and you let out a louder moan. “Oh Peter!” You screamed. He picked up his pace riding you through your orgasm. When you came down from the high you were panting and spent. “Peter…I don’t think I can anymore…please…” He merely laughed and got down so his face was level with your pussy. “You can. And you will.” He said as he buried his tounge inside your folds. He traced your clit with his tongue before shoving it inside you.  
As you reached your third orgasm you screamed out his name once again. Peter leaned down over you and whispered in your ear “Now it’s my turn.” He lightly bit your ear and when you looked down you saw he was already naked which made you smirk. He straddled you and teased your entrance with the head of his dick making you squirm again. All of a sudden he thrust all the way inside you making you cry out. He then started steadily thrusting inside of you, letting out long moans in the process. “Oh fuck.” Peter moaned as he picked up his pace getting close to his orgasm. You came with a scream from the painful pleasure just before he came with a loud moan. The vines disappeared and he crashed beside you. “I think we’re going to play a lot of games my lost girl.”


End file.
